


ヒカリ

by fiddler (Nanwang)



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler
Summary: *一切与现实无关
Relationships: Nagano Hiroshi/Sakamoto Masayuki
Kudos: 4





	ヒカリ

**Author's Note:**

> *一切与现实无关

____________________________

「hiroshi。」坂本昌行在第十级台阶上停下来，喊了他的名字，声音越过阶梯，跳上他的肩膀。

长野博收回欲要关门的手。

下午阳光很好，夕阳的余晖从楼道踏步的窗口斜射进来。坂本昌行轮廓分明的半边脸被暖色浸染，虹膜晶莹透亮。

长野博的眼光追着空气里沉浮的灰尘，心脏好像在喉咙口跳动。老电视一样布满黑白噪点的视野里，周围都模糊成色块，坂本昌行深呼吸时胸膛的起伏，手臂轻微的晃动，眼睫的开合却一清二楚。

「我忘了一件很重要的事情。」

他说。

  
「你有东西落在我这儿了。」

他一惊，回过头去。那孩子穿着件白背心站在他后头，只隔了半步远，表情带了点不耐烦。那件白色背心灰扑扑的，衣服下摆有一半被塞进裤子里，剩下半截要掉不掉在外头晃悠。

见男人全无反应，坂本昌行把手一伸，「发什么呆？」

「……啊，抱歉。」

长野珍重地把照片接过来。

那是一张手机摄影，画面里只有地面上的橙光和一个高大的背影。

「是非常重要的东西。谢谢你。」

「既然是重要的东西就好好收着啊。」大男孩被他看得不好意思，把脸别到一边去，皮肤黑得发红，「我先回去了。」

蔬果店老板的儿子转头跑开，碎发飘起来，露出汗津津的后颈。

他想到和这个孩子的头一回见面。

前一天晚上他拐到便利店给自己买了两瓶酒。玻璃瓶拎在手里，在塑料袋里叮当碰撞。此前他从来没法理解酒的好处，那天却着魔一样地想尝试一回。

他在沙发蜷缩成一团，试着把酒精饮料一点一点灌进胃里。

记忆从那一刻断点。再睁开眼睛，眼前就是飞机头少年混杂着困惑、怀疑和隐忧的脸。

「你还好吗？」那孩子问他，「为什么倒在这里？」

长野博的大脑尚未恢复正常工作，只是懵懵地仰头看他，并不说话。

「是长野的亲戚吗？」男孩蹲下来，与他的视线在同一水平线上，仔细地扫过他的脸，最后固定在眼角的那颗痣上，「……长得倒是很像。」

长野没发言，那孩子自顾自地说下去，「不过长野前两天已经搬走了，你来这里找不到他的。」

闻言，长野错愕地瞪大眼，忽然认出了这个男孩。

这是十六岁的坂本昌行。

身后不是熟悉的沙发而是斑驳的墙壁，眼前的当然也不会是他熟悉的那个坂本昌行。

十六岁的少年还留着一头嚣张跋扈的发型，穿着过分宽松的衣服，露出大半的肩膀。痞气的、凌厉的眉眼，汗湿的脖颈，裤兜里揣着一把令人不安的蝴蝶刀。

他看起来还那么年轻，举止里都是肆意生长、尚未被改造的痕迹。

长野定定地望着他，眼泪忽然稀里哗啦。

那男孩吓了一跳，下意识地往后退一步，手忙脚乱地在口袋里到处翻找手帕，「诶你哭什么，我没欺负你吧——明明看起来都是个大叔了还哭成这样……」

四十岁的长野博坐在某个路口的转角处，对着十六岁的坂本昌行失控地落泪。他平生哭得极少，仅有的几次几乎都给了坂本昌行，以至于他有时疑心坂本是否住在他的泪腺里。

连空气和阳光都来自几十年前，左胸口空洞的回响却不断提醒，他属于另一个时间。

  
大概每个叫做坂本昌行的生物都对名叫长野博的生物有特殊好感。哪怕坂本昌行如何桀骜不驯得像头小兽，在长野面前也会规规矩矩地安静下来。长野在他学校附近的餐厅找了份工作，因此他和别人打架的景况被长野碰巧撞上几回。他灰头土脸地梗着脖子，卯足了劲等着反驳那个人的劝阻。但长野从来不劝他，只是要求他过来坐下。男人一言不发，看不出是否在生气，但上药的手法永远细致又温柔。

坂本一边在心里闹别扭，一边却开始收起性子。每次出了校门，看到长野拎着什么东西站在路的另一边很耐心地等他，止不住的喜悦总是比迈出的脚步来得更快。到反应过来时，坂本昌行已经能非常自然地接过长野送来的食物，走在他的身旁，把学校、家里发生的细碎事情挑挑拣拣，倒豆子一样地告诉他。喋喋不休，话像永远不会讲完。

而长野逐渐发觉，坂本昌行对他所谓「非常重要」的东西有着超乎寻常的好奇心。

「为什么？」两人晃荡着腿坐在矮墙上，坂本从他手上接过另一半冰棍。

几天的相处让坂本彻底摸清了他的性子，心知无论问什么男人都不会发火，「已经结婚了吧？重要的东西怎么想也应该是妻子或者孩子？那个背影两者都不像啊。」

坂本瞥过他左手无名指上的一圈指环。

男人咬下一块冰，视线飘向远方。除了来历以外，同样姓长野的男人并不怎么逃避他的问题。既然他讳莫如深，坂本也不会追问。

「那个啊……虽然不是妻子或孩子，但也是独一无二的重要的人啊。」

少年敏感地察觉到他莫名低落下去的语气。

「是好的记忆吗？」他问。

长野空出来的一只手里有着一只圆珠笔。从刚才开始，那个人就在摆弄手里的圆珠笔。重复地摁下弹簧，复原，再摁下去。

恼人的单一声响以固定频率出现。咔嗒。咔嗒。咔嗒。

他撑着下巴，等对方的回答。下一次复原弹簧时男人不慎用力过大，笔杆一下子飞出去，在地面上滚了两周。

坂本跳下墙沿帮他捡回来，起身时看到男人的嘴唇动了。一开，一合。

「你说什么？」他不会读唇语，于是大声地回问。

长野从他手里将笔接过来，眼睛温柔地眯起来说了谢谢，没再重复答案。

  
长野在一家甜品店临街的位置坐下的时候，才发觉到自己还抓着刚才那支原子笔。塑料笔杆被他手心的汗弄得黏糊糊，他抽了张纸仔细地擦拭笔身。

光亮的塑料表面倒映他的嘴唇。

「是好的记忆吗？」他想到坂本对他说的话。

饮料被端上来，他盯着那杯亮色的液体发呆。冷饮放久了，冷凝水沿着杯壁滚落，在桌面聚成透明的一滩。

好。当然好。

他那时就作出了回答，然而意义全无。他和那位坂本昌行中间早已没有了传递声音的介质，所以答复说给谁听都没有意义了。

  
拍那张照片的一小时前，他在阳台给植物浇水，因此错过了三声敲门声，到第四声才急急忙忙地去应门。门打开，坂本昌行提着一小袋东西，对他打招呼。

他转身去给男人拿拖鞋。

「怎么忽然过来？」

「早上开会的时候感觉你精神不好，想你是不是感冒了。」坂本笑道，把拎着的塑料袋举起来晃了晃，「就顺道买了点感冒药过来。」

长野噗嗤一声。

「只是昨晚没休息好，不是感冒啦。」他说，「但还是谢谢坂本君了。」

坂本没说不用谢。没人会觉得有人平白无故给自己送药是桩值得道谢的事。他挠挠后脑，想到自己信心满满地冲到药店买了一堆感冒药，有些不好意思。

「特地跑来一趟也辛苦了，坂本君要不要留下来吃饭？」

「长野说了昨晚没休息好了吧？」他说，憋闷感忽然堵住胸口，「不麻烦你，好好吃饭，早点休息吧。」

长野表达了歉意，没有坚持留他，「之后再请坂本君出来吃饭吧。」

「啊，好的。」

坂本昌行转身下楼。夕阳的余晖从楼道踏步的窗口斜射进来。他走下楼梯。一步，两步。

脚步声过于清晰地震动他的耳膜。

他忽然回过头去。

长野站在门口，投给他一个疑惑的眼神。

「我忘记了一件很重要的事情。」

「是什么？」长野问，转身向屋里，「感冒药没带走吗？我帮你拿下去。」

「hiroshi。」他喊，同时感到心头淤积的泥沙随着退潮被海水全部携裹而去。

「我喜欢你。」

长野愣了大慨有五秒钟，无懈可击的笑容重新爬上眼角，「我知道啊。」

坂本生怕他以为自己在开玩笑，急切地解释道，「我是认真的。」

「我知道啊。」长野说。

坂本昌行大概没意识到，他在面对长野博的时候，表情和内心看起来都太好懂。如果他知道的话，在和别人提起他们一起吃饭时的兴奋就会收敛一点；在乐屋里盯着长野傻笑的频率就会低一点；跟长野说话时，眼睛里闪闪发光的恋慕就会少一点。

他有些忐忑，僵在原地没敢动。长野这到底算答应了还是没答应？

「愣着干嘛？」长野朝他伸手，「过来啊。告白站得那么远，太没有诚意了masa。」

坂本整张脸一下子明亮起来，蹭蹭蹭蹭地就往上跑，快要跑到的时候左脚被右腿绊了一下，整个人摔进长野怀里。长野被他吓一跳，伸开手臂接住他，气得想笑，「笨蛋。」

坂本嘿嘿地傻笑两声，双手把长野环得更紧。

(^▽^･)「热死啦。」

(●●)「对不起……就让我再抱一会儿。」

长野大概也没意识到，这一刻他唇角扬起的弧度和眉眼间足以使人溺死的温柔有多好懂。不管他意识到了没有，反正坂本昌行这个一向迟钝的家伙意识到了。机会主义者把下巴靠在对方颈侧，抱紧了就不撒手了。

告别的时候坂本昌行一步三回头，不停地叮嘱他好好休息。

「我明天来看你。」坂本昌行在楼道口大喊。

「知——道啦。」长野拖长话音，「masa好啰嗦。」

坂本昌行背对他走远，手脚都像在舞台上一样在晃来晃去，走过一家花店时忽然疾行几步，周围有人看过来时又低下头来，啪嗒啪嗒地跳出几步，把脚步放慢了。

长野靠在楼道的窗台上举着手机摁快门，看到那个高大的背影弯下腰去，笑得像个头一回恋爱的高中生。

  
他们很少讲「喜欢」。

喜欢是很奢侈的，对他们来说更是。他们在公众场合手指勾一勾，脸贴近说一说话，也许就有摄像头对准了他们的背影。于是他们选择偶尔一起出去出个饭，私下送些无伤大雅的礼物，固定进行着毫无营养的长时间通话，在节目中偷偷地递出一些专注的、闪光的眼神，而后心照不宣地相视一笑。即使有了矛盾，在短暂的无话可说以后，又能够很快重归于好。

那些没能说出口、却逐渐堆积起来的情感。一点碎石细沙，慢慢地拔地而起一座高楼。

他们保持着这样的小心翼翼，不知不觉就过去了十多年。

「原来我可以喜欢你这么久。」

长野博在电话里感叹。

「……不一样吧？」坂本说。

「什么？」

「喜欢是憧憬向往，而爱是信任吧。人怎么可能仅靠着那份憧憬走一辈子？」

坂本昌行停了一下，像在措辞。

「我想把我全部的信任都给你，hiroshi。我……」

他顿住了。

「算了。」坂本昌行轻笑，「我现在在路上，等我过去再说吧。总觉得不是能够在电话里轻飘飘讲出来的话。」

长野那颗堵在喉咙口的心脏慢慢落回去。

「好。」他答，「我等你。」

  
「他们说你在这里等了很久。」

坂本昌行拍他的肩膀。他的神智被这句话拉回来。额角的汗应声落进眼睛里，他撩开额发，想起自己已经在这里站了太长时间。

「没关系，」他笑，「我——」

「别笑了。」少年坂本昌行粗暴地打断他，「你笑起来都像在哭。」

他一愣。

「对不起。」

坂本昌行瞪着他，看上去要被他气死了。虽然在长野面前有所收敛，但早些年的坂本昌行脾气还是冲得很。

「生日快乐，坂本君。」他说，把手伸过去。

坂本昌行迟疑地接过来。

是一只手表。

长野为这个礼物犹豫了很久。太贵的东西他目前的薪水还买不起。他知道坂本昌行不爱吃甜食，蛋糕甜点不是个合适的礼物；他想到酒，但这位坂本先生显然未成年。那么多年过去，他已经忘记了十几岁的孩子会喜欢什么东西，在礼品店里徘徊很久，最后选中了这只式样普通的手表。

「想不出送什么比较好……」他轻声说，「希望你喜欢。」

坂本的沉默让他有些不安。

「是不喜——」

「我很喜欢。」坂本的声音突兀地说。他抬头看了一眼长野，脑袋很快又沉下去，重复一遍，「非常喜欢。」

那目光飞快地掠过去，比蜻蜓点水更加迅疾轻快，在夕阳盛大的光芒下显得不起眼，却让长野一下子瞪大了眼睛。没人比他更清楚那眼神。清浅透亮，什么都藏不住，比河底的沙石还要清晰可辨。

这是个错误。彻头彻尾，无可挽回。

长野忽然被巨大的恐惧掐住脖颈，踉跄着后退，仓促得像要去赶一趟即将晚点的列车。

坂本听见响动，蓦地用眼光去追那人的影子。

但是长野离开就像大风吹过，转过街角，坂本再去寻，已经找不到了。

  
在那通电话结束后不久，长野接到了医院的电话。

死因是心脏骤停。在马路正中，忽然脸朝下重重地倒下去，再也没有声息。

长野在推床上看到他，紧闭着眼，一张脸摔得乱七八糟，半边都是血痕。

长野无知无觉地坐在医院走廊里，盯着最近的一条通话记录。从当天下午三点五分开始，三点八分结束。时长3分50秒。稀疏平常。坂本踌躇着的声音似乎就在耳边。

而那竟然是他们最后一次对话。

没有起承转合。开头没有预兆，结局也突兀得猝不及防。

每天那么多天灾人祸，好像所有人都该对此见怪不怪。原来能够见怪不怪，都是因为和自己毫无关联。

坂本最后的话刻在戒指上给了他。

对戒，盒子里还有条银链。他把坂本的那一枚穿了链子，微凉的一小块金属搁在手心。手指张开，握紧，又张开。

他曾经幻想过。某日清晨醒来，枕边就是白发苍苍的坂本昌行。那个男人脸上的皱纹深刻而密集，背微驼着。他跳不动舞了，歌也因为吸烟过度坏了嗓子少唱了，但「早上好」依然几十年如一日的低沉悦耳。然后男人打着哈欠起来，活动四肢，到厨房料理早餐。他去阳台浇花。饭桌上谈细碎琐事，讲了几十年几百遍的老梗仍会被不厌其烦地重复提起，而他们仍会为此发笑。饭后坂本总要喝酒，但长野会劝阻他。然后两人一起出门散步。那时候他们的手可以大咧咧地握在一起，脸也可以贴得紧密。他们够老了，老到可以足够坦荡地度过余生，老到再也不在意其他人的视线。短暂的午觉后，长野窝在沙发上看书，坂本则趴着刷网页。书房里的背景乐是他们当年唱过的歌。他们会互相嘲笑对方当年的一些可笑事迹。昌哥的传说仿佛可以说一辈子。每晚的月光都很好，风也温柔得不像话。他们可以面对面说晚安，在同一张床上安然入睡。

哪怕不切实际，想起来的时候，也会忍不住柔和了面部表情。

但现在一切都结束了。

长野的另一只手无意识地摩挲自己那枚指环，抚摸内侧浅浅的凹陷。

那是三个英文单词。

那是坂本昌行在说「我爱你。」

那是来不及的、宛如台风过境一样的一句话。它刮过昨日，现在，将来，并将永久空洞地在长野博的胸腔里回响，从关不紧的窗户缝隙间进去，冷得人全身发颤。

坂本这么告诉他，但他却死了。

长野颤抖着呼气，头靠上椅背。从医院的窗户望出去，阳光好看得像是假的，天空空旷高远，纯净得过分。飞鸟掠过头顶，身后航迹云缓慢地拉伸开去。

天空没有裂开，地面没有晃动。底下人潮照旧涌动，车来车往，信号灯无休止更替。生活依然平静无波，奔流不息。

那一刻长野刻薄地想，死人的爱能有什么用呢。

  
坂本昌行终于在第一次遇见男人的路口找到他。

与长野同姓的男人蜷在墙边一角，藏在阳光照不到的阴影里。

「长野。」他喊。男人的手指只微微动了一下，缄默如初。

就像最开始，他看到他，靠在掉灰的墙上，干净的白色里衣蹭上灰尘。男人双手抱膝，仰头望他，像只被遗弃的猫，在大雨中淋得湿漉漉的，脆弱得一碰就要碎成一地残渣。

那目光专注、温柔，又满是伤痛和怀念。巨浪表面只盖着一层薄薄的浮冰。那以后他在回家途中在男人脸上看到过无数次，没有一次能像初遇那样震动他尚未成熟的五腑六脏，直直地撞进杂草丛生的内心深处。

除了此时此刻。

「你抬头。长野。你看着我。」坂本说，语气里藏不住一点急切。

「你看着我。」

长野神使鬼差地抬了头。

坂本逆着光，站在夕阳下，虹膜晶莹透亮，身体的轮廓被暖光勾勒。

一样的憧憬。一样的向往。

他恍惚。眼前的人慢慢幻化成梦里想过无数次的那个，带着窘迫又局促的笑意，手指纠结，却那么认真地站在台阶上，仰着脑袋，把那几个音节像念情诗那样动情地讲出来。

戒指在长野手心硌得发疼，颈上的那一枚烫得他无法呼吸，好像在催促他把那句不得不说的话讲出来。

他像缺氧的鱼翕动嘴唇。

「我也爱你。」他轻声说。

——视野一瞬间清晰起来。

面前的青年眉毛拧起，困惑地望进他的眼底。

麦色的皮肤，宽大的汗衫，衣服下摆松松垮垮地打一个结，膝盖上还贴着创口贴。

他知道那是坂本昌行。

骄傲的，暴躁的，敏感的。

——说起恋爱话题会脸红的、还没有爱上长野博的坂本昌行。

那么年轻，那么美好。处在这一分这一秒。

长野博肩膀颤抖，眼泪忽然就落下来。

fin


End file.
